disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Disney Villains' Crimes
If the Disney villains were tried for their villainy, these would be there crimes: Amos Slade's crimes: illegal hunting, trespassing, cruelty to animals. Anastasia Tremaine's crimes: accesssory to treason. The Anglerfish's crimes: None, it's no crime for an anglerfish to eat or stalk its prey. Aunt Sarah's crimes: None, putting a muzzle on a dog is not a crime. AUTO's crimes: mutiny, assault Bowler Hat Guy's crimes: theft, kidnapping The Big Bad Wolf's crimes: None, The Big Bad Wolf is not a true villain, just a hungry wolf, it isn't a crime for an animal to stalk its prey. Buster's crimes: Slander, neglect, child abandonment Bruce's crimes: None. It's no crime for a shark to eat. Captain Barbossa's crimes: piracy, mutiny, theft, grand theft, kidnapping, sailing under false colors, arson, fraud, attempted murder, incitement to riot. Captain Gantu's crimes: kidnapping, attempted murder, terrorism, child endangerment. Captain Hook's crimes: piracy, sailing under false colors, attempted murder, theft, kidnapping, child abuse, murder. Chernabog's crimes: tyranny, terrorism, arson, grave desecration. Chick Hicks' crimes: None, cheating is not a crime Clayton's crimes: cruelty to animals, mutiny, piracy, attempted murder, assault with a deadly weapon, assault and battery, poaching. The Coachman's crimes: kidnapping, child abuse, providing alcohol to minors. Cruella De Vil's crimes: cruelty to animals, attemped murder, dognapping, wreckless driving, conspiracy. Davy Jones' crimes: sailing under false colors, mass murder, piracy, terrorism. Doris' crimes: conspiracy, attempted murder Doctor Facilier's crimes: conspiracy to commit murder, treason, kidnapping, fraud, attempted genocide. Dr. Hämsterviel's crimes: attemped murder, kidnapping, attempted regicide. Drizella Tremaine's crimes: accessory to treason. Ebenezer Scrooge's crimes: neglectance, abuse. Edgar's crimes: cruelty to animals, catnapping, trespassing, grand theft. Elmo St. Peters' crimes: None. Elmo St. Peters is not a true villain, just a busy man. It isn't a crime for a person to do his job. Evil Clown's crimes: attemped murder, poaching. Evil Queen's crimes: 1st degree murder, attempted murder, conspiracy to commit murder, negligence, fraud, resistance to arrest, tyranny. Felicia's crimes: None, Felicia is just not a true villain, just a hungry cat, it isn't a crime for an animal to eat. Forte's crimes: attempted murder, destruction of property, assault and battery. Gaston's crimes: attempted murder, wrongful inprisonment, incitement to riot, breaking and entering, treason, kidnapping, assault and battery. The Giant Magnet's crimes: attempted murder, attempted destruction of property. The Guards (Aladdins)'s crimes: In Aladdin, it's no crime for guards to do their job. And in The Incredibles, is the same thing. It's also the same thing in Robin Hood and Hunchback of Notre Dame. Hades' crimes: treason, abuse of power, attempted regicide/attempted fratricide, conspiracy. Henry J. Waterhoose III's crimes: kidnapping, communicating threats, conspiracy, attempted murder, assault and battery, attempted kidnapping. Honest John's crimes: accessory to kidnapping, fraud, child endangerment. Hopper's crimes: attempted regicide, treason, attempted murder. Horned King's crimes: pignapping, kidnapping, grave desecration, attempted murder, theft, assault, treason, terrorism. The Hyenas' crimes: None. It's no crime for hyenas to eat or stay hungry or stalk their prey. Jafar's crimes: kidnapping, abuse of power, attempted murder, terrorism, theft, treason, and fraud. Joanna's crimes: None, Joanna is not a true villain, just a hungry goanna, it isn't a crime for an animal to stalk its prey. John Ratcliffe's crimes: attempted genocide, abuse of power, assault and battery, assault with a deadly weapon, incitement to riot. Judge Claude Frollo's crimes: attempted genocide, manslaughter, abuse of power, attempted infanticide, attempted murder, police brutality, assault with a deadly weapon, kidnapping, wrongful imprisonment, racial discrimination. Judge Doom's crimes: mass murder, attempted murder, terrorism, burglary, attempted genocide. Kaa's crimes: None, Kaa is not a true villain, just a hungry python snake, it isn't a crime for an animal to eat. The King of Hearts's crimes: None. Absolute Monarchs can do as they please. Lana Thomas's crimes: None. Bullying is not a crime Lady Tremaine's crimes: negligence, discrimination, destruction of royal property, treason. Lexi Reed's crimes: Sabatoge, cheating, child abuse and attempting to fool other cheerleaders. Lord Cutler Beckett's crimes: treason, blackmail, mass murder, conspiracy, fraud, abuse of power. Lucifer's crimes: None, Lucifer is not a true villain, just a hungry cat, it isn't a crime for an animal to stalk its prey. Lyle T. Rourke‎‎'s crimes: murder, grand theft, attempted grand theft, fraud, assault and battery, treason. Madame Medusa's crimes: kidnapping, endangering the welfare of a child, assault with a deadly weapon, communicating threats, theft, reckless driving. Madame Mim's crimes: attempted murder, arson, assault and battery. Maleficent's crimes: treason, attempted murder, trespassing, arson, kidnapping, terroristic threats. Man's crimes: cruelty to animals, muder Marina Del Rey's crimes: treason, attempted murder, terrorism. Miraz's crimes: treason, abuse of power, attempted murder, assault with a deadly weapon, cruelty towards animals, child endangerment. f. Monstro's crimes: None. Monstro is not a true villain, just a hungry whale. It isn't a crime for an animal to eat. Morgana's crimes: treason, fraud, kidnapping, assault with a deadly weapon, attempted infanticide, terroristic threats, terrorism, destruction of royal property, attempted murder, resisting arrest, theft. Mother Gothel's crimes: treason, kidnapping, theft, murder, conspiracy, assault with a deadly weapon, wrongful imprisonment, communicating threats Nasira's crimes: attempted murder, treason, kidnapping, fraud, abuse of power. Nero and Brutus's crimes: None, Nero and Brutus are not true villains, just hungry alligators, it isn't a crime for animals to stalk their prey. Queen Narissa's crimes: attempted murder, conspiracy to commit murder, attempted fraud, fraud. Oogie Boogie's crimes: kidnapping, illegal gambling, attempted murder, treason, attempted regicide. Outlanders' crimes: attempted murder, treason Percival C. McLeach's crimes: poaching, kidnapping, attempted murder, communicating threats, child endangerment, cruelty to animals. Pete's crimes: treason, burglary, attempted murder, abuse, resistance to arrest, fraud, kidnapping. Prince John's crimes: treason, assault, tyranny. Professor Ratigan's crimes: treason, attempted regicide, kidnapping, murder, attempted murder, unlawful entry, assault and battery, child endangerment. Professor Tetti-Tatti's crimes: murder, cruely to animals. Queen of Hearts's crimes: None, Absolute Monarchs can do as they please. Randall Boggs' crimes: kidnapping, attempted murder, terrorism, conspiracy. The Rat's crimes: None, The Rat is not a true villain, just a hungry rat, it isn't a crime for an animal to stalk its prey. Razoul's crimes: None, Razoul is not a true villain, just a busy guard, it isn't a crime for a person to do his job. The Red Queen's crimes tyranny, attempted murder, treason Roscoe and DeSoto's crimes: None, Roscoe and Desoto are not true villains, just hungry dogs. It isn't a crime for animals to stalk their prey. Ronno's crimes: None, Ronno is not a true villain, just a surviving deer, it isn't a crime for an animal to fight another. Sabor's crimes: None, Sabor is not a true villain, just a hungry leopard, it isn't a crime for an animal to stalk its prey. Sao Feng's crimes: attempted murder, fraud, communicating threats. assault and battery, piracy, murder Scar's crimes: treason, regicide/fratricide, attempted murder, assault and battery, child endangerment. Scud's crimes: None. Tearing, ripping, and breaking toys are not crimes. Seagulls crimes: None. It's not a crime for seagulls to stalk their prey Shan Yu's crimes: treason, mass murder, attempted murder, kidnapping, assault and battery, war crimes. Shere Khan's crimes: None, letting a tiger stalk its prey is not a crime. Sheriff of Nottingham's crimes: attempted murder, abuse of power, wrongful imprisonment, treason Shenzi, Banzai and Ed's crimes: None. It's no crime for hyenas to bite wildebeests or stalk their prey or eat or letting them get injured by lions. Si and Am's crimes: None, Si and Am are not true villains, just hungry Siamese Cats, it isn't a crime for animals to eat or stalk their prey. Sid Phillips' crimes: None, breaking toys is not a crime. Sir Ector and Kay's crimes: child abuse. Stromboli's crimes: fraud, kidnapping, child abuse. Sykes' crimes: kidnapping, cruelty to animals, communicating threats, wreckless driving. Syndrome's crimes: mass murder, fraud, destruction of public property, attempted murder, kidnapping. The Pike (The Sword in the Stone)'s crimes: In Sword in the Stone, that fish is a pike, and it's no crime for a pike fish to eat. And In Finding Nemo, it's no crime for a barracuda to eat. The Giant Squid's crimes: None. It's no crime for a squid to destroy ships. The Ringmaster's crimes: cruelty to animals. Ursula's crimes: treason, fraud, wrongful imprisonment, attempted murder, theft. The White Witch's crimes: attempted murder, murder, child endangerment, wrongful imprisonment, tyranny, cruelty to animals, assault with a deadly weapon, communicating threats, attempted regicide. Yzma's crimes: attempted murder, attempted regicide, treason, kidnapping, assault and battery. Zira's crimes: treason, fraud, conspiracy, attempted regicide, attempted murder, assault and battery. Texas Pete's crimes: kidnapping, child endangerment. Category:Crimes Category:Lists